


The Red Cub

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Game, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Ushijima's heart went into a spin, beating against his ribs like a percussion drum. The sound echoed into his temples, furious. The feeling was... Unique. His senses were boiling. The taste, the smell, the touch, the noise..."Look at me", said Tendou, without stopping to fodder him from his penis, his breath short.He opened his eyes and plunged his pupils into Tendou's, distraught.The view...
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	The Red Cub

**Author's Note:**

> I use the word "nevertheless" a lot. Don't be too careful XD

"Have you ever done that before?" questioned his client without letting a single expression pass, his face closed.

Hanging from his neck, his hands around his shoulders, his body moored to that of his client, Tendou took the time to observe his face worthy of the most beautiful Greek statues, his smile anchored to his lips as he reflected on a plausible answer. Many had already crossed his mind, all more honest than the others. He would be lying if he said the question was stupid. One, because no question was, and two, because it was very fun to hear these kinds of questions. It didn't take much for him to laugh, and he even laughed at his own jokes. Moreover, he always found it very entertaining to disturb his clients when they were too confident in their ability to believe that they had a monopoly on well-done sex. As much as he loved to disturb customers who were not sure what to do. Tendou, was there to satisfy them, not to compete or to put them in a situation that would make them want not to come back. However, some clients felt that submitting an offerer who was being paid to offer them a full bid on the request was a matter of admiration when other clients were too afraid to hurt him during the act. And Tendou loved to secretly laugh at their stupidity. Nevertheless, if he were to have a preference in terms of client, he largely preferred those who were afraid of abusing their strength. Encouraging them to go beyond their limit was his small victory as an offere and, obviously, his current client was the kind to fear spillovers, but also to let his darkest fantasies express. To reveal them. However, if the applicant had chosen Tendou, it must have been for the precise reason that Tendou was known for his ability to read and satisfy the desires of his clients, regardless of the degree of the sordidness of his desideratas.

In this case, all his buyer wanted was the certainty that he had not come across a sex toy that was less efficient than what the brochure had promised him in terms of utility.

Understandable. Tendou also always checked the reviews before buying, and always tested his toys before using them in the professional setting. If that was the case, he would use them. If he was not satisfied, he would complain and ask for an immediate refund or compensation equal to what he had given in exchange for his toy.

Something normal, in short.

"I've already practiced sadomasochism, yes", so he ends up answering. "And I enjoy being the masochist as much as I like to be the sadist. Role-playing is my passion."

He wasn't lying. With Kenma, he often played role-playing games on the PC. Very entertaining. He categorized himself unashamedly as a player entering the _excellence_ and _pro_ level framework. That's all it is.

His client opened his mouth to express his opinion. Tendou cut the grass under his foot before he even thought of raising his voice.

"Take off your clothes", he commanded, his tone sweet, departing from him, and slipping his two hands behind his back, posing as the businessman ready to conclude a particularly satisfactory negotiation with a very crooked partner. "Then go sit on the bed once it's done."

His client's Adam's apple slid down his throat, uncertain, but he nevertheless performed without a word, already opening his shirt in order to remove it.

Tendou relished the gradual unveiling of his torso and then his perfectly drawn abs. As expected, his client was a sportsman. He didn't know what kind of sport he played, but one thing was certain, he had to spend a lot of time in the gym, and had to practice regular cardio to stay so slender despite the salient muscles that geometrised his body. This man was nice to look at. Very nice. Admittedly, he was not very expressive, could pass for a tank seen from afar, but the soft redness that slightly colored his cheeks still testified to a certain modesty that Tendou did not fail to find very cute in view of the circumstances.

He stopped him at the crucial moment when he was undoing the last button.

"Keep your shirt on your back. The rest you can take it off."

A gesture of hesitation and then a cornered look later, and the young man who faced him, performed without saying more.

Being guided in his actions was, for some individuals, relatively reassuring. Nevertheless, it was rare to come across men who were able to act without having to complain. Especially in the context of a sexual performance. But now we were talking about sadomasochism. If the roles were not immediately assigned or clearly dictated, the idea lost all meaning. However, given his previous hesitation, this was to be his first SM performance as a dominated. First SM performance, in fact. Tendou was going to have to dictate the rules as soon as he was ready.

Obviously, they had to be the same age, it would facilitate the exchange. An older man would have been more difficult to coerce. The ideal in an SM relationship was to deal with men of an age equal to or less than the dominant. Otherwise, the dominant had an interest in being extremely dominant. After all, there was talk of exercising authority over another person. Sexual in addition. However, dominating another person was also a matter of trust. If the dominated felt a single second of weaknesses on the part of his dominant, or had the impression that the dominant was primarily seeking to satisfy his own pleasure, then things could quickly turn to drama.

The dominant was never to go beyond what the dominated was not ready to receive. 

Never.

It was with this fact in mind that Tendou watched his partner obey his instructions and sit on the bed. Undressed (except for the dying shirt, open on his torso) the young man glanced at him to indicate that he was ready for the rest.

Tendou approached, climbed on his thighs, fully clothed, and then pushed him to lie on his back with an imperious hand.

"Ok. To begin with, I'll explain a couple of things before I really start our little fun", he gleefully sang, caressing the bare skin of his collarbones with the flat of his hand. "From one, as a dominant, I am the one who makes the rules. Do we agree?"

His client nodded, his Adam's apple rolling against his larynx, the only witness to his underlying nervousness. By reflex, Tendou tossed his lips, eager to lay them on this long throat. It was his favorite moment. Watch your clients anticipate when they will start their service. He thought it was terribly exciting. Better yet, he could almost enjoy the view. Simply. But fortunately, he could do much better than just observe his client's reactions.

"Two, you'll have to do exactly what I tell you to do. No cheating, otherwise I punish", he said, grabbing his throat and tightening his grip strong enough to make it painful, but not enough to suffocate him.

A warning. That he would be free to override if he really wanted to receive his punishment.

His client nodded again, his delicious redness growing on his palms while - he saw it right away - his sex hardened as Tendou tightened his grip on his throat.

"I want to hear you say it", insisted the young man, taking a tougher tone while firming his grip, in a way that plunges his gaze into that of his client.

"Yes. I understood", gasped his client, whose ribcage was already beginning to rise and lower as his excitement rose in his veins.

Magnificent.

"Good", purred Tendou as he strayed, and becoming softer again. "We're going to establish a code right from the start."

"A code?" asked his partner's hoarse voice, frowning puzzled.

Tendou distractedly caressed his furious pulse, a laughing smile on his lips.

"Yes. A code. So you don't mix what you want with what you don't want me to do to you. You see", he'll be sussured. "Everyone has a limit. However, since it is mostly a role-playing game, it is not always easy to know when you are going too far. So if at some point you can't stand my manipulations, I'll stop as soon as you use the code in question and then I'll finish with you."

Finally, this was strictly true only if the dominant was not called Tendou. Since he was able to guess in advance the needs and desires of his partners just by observing their bodily reactions. But it would reassure his dominated, and leave him a fleeting impression of control that he would not possess in the end. 

"I see. And what kind of code do you want that...."

Tendou interrupted him by brutally seizing his sex. Surprised by the sudden pain, his client half-up, but the expert Tendou forced him to lengthen with a powerful pressure of his hand.

"First", he sang. "Let's be very clear. I am the master, you are my slaves, and the slaves do not interrupt their masters. It's forbidden. Prohibited. Is thatcclean enough?"

The waxy complexion, his client nodded. Unsurprisingly, his sex got harder and Tendou tightened his grip on the stretched rod, just as excited as the young man could be.

"You say?"

Swallowing.

"Yes..."

Tendou leaned over him again, his face almost glued to his, eyes in his eyes, authoritarian.

"Yes, who?"

His client's heart accelerated under his grip.

"Yes... Master."

A satisfied smile ends up sprouting on his lips. He straightened himself and languidly stroked his partner's penis. He let out a long sigh of complacency and closed his eyes.

"So I was saying? Ah. Yes. You were going to ask what kind of code we were going to use. Well, dear, we're just going to use your little name, what do you think?"

"It's..."

"Of course it's a good idea", Tendou interrupted him again. "That way, no amalgam and, at least, no chance to miss out. Of course, I will not have fun disclosing the names of my clients to anyone since I am bound by professional secrecy.So if that's what bothers you, I can always choose your alias if you..."

"No. You don't have to. I'm going to..."

He bit his tongue to prevent himself from using an all-too-familiar tone.

"My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi."

Tendou leaned his head to the side, amused. It had gone to little to receive punishment. But he had made up for it. 

"Ushijima Wakatoshi? A young master who wants to play sex slave?"

"Master. Don't make fun of me."

Of course, Tendou couldn't help but burst out laughing. His client's monotone and lack of expression did not help. It gave an impression of quite charming blasement and it was just... too funny. Given the current situation, the _Waka_ who reminded him too much of the _Waka-sama_ for _young master_ did not help either. In addition... _the first germination? Cow Island_? God it was twisting!

"Sorry, sorry", he laughs. "I know I shouldn't make fun of you. And I'm not kidding. But there are really too many twisting ideas that come to mind! Ah, it's starting to swarm! It's plentiful!"

He rose, standing on the bed, as if taken with a sudden revelation.

"Ok. You're not moving. I'll be back in a minute."

Suddenly bewildered, Ushijima watched him leave, afraid of hood of the choice he had made in selecting this Tendou among all the others. How to say... he still had... funny reactions. Well. Apart from this little aside, he had found nothing unusual. The young man had guessed his needs. Nevertheless, although Ushijima is already very excited... he found the beginning a little flat. Fixing the ceiling without blinking, he thought that the room was well within the theme. Just in there was enough to put him in the bath. And although he was incredibly nervous, seeing the various instruments on display and hanging on the wall was more than enough to excite him, the _notorious flea_.

Eita had told him:

_"Maybe you've already soaked your noodle with someone, that doesn't mean you're no longer a virgin. As long as you haven't had a real orgasm, you're still a notorious virgin. You don't seem to have much fun sleeping, quite simply. You're missing something. Given how frustrated you look, at least I can't go wrong. You should try other things."_

He had indeed followed his advice. And after exploiting several ideas and thinking about them at length... Well, he ended up here. At _Eros and his Cubs_. The most famous brothel in the country. To try the BDSM. And among all the other ideas he had - among other things, changing the sex of his partners, trying new positions according to the pagining of Kamasutra, and the rest - bondage had had a most effective effect on him. And the men provoked better reactions in him. Nevertheless, his satisfaction had not found his final path, and this had all the more frustrated him as he had no choice but to bring himself to test the extreme.

Ushijima had surprised Eita.

" _You want to test the BDSM?! What?! Are you serious?!_ "

Then when Ushijima had simply nodded, with a serious air, his friend began to think very seriously about what this meant.

" _You won't find many partners willing to get involved in this... wait, I'll ask a friend what he thinks."_

And it was by contacting this famous friend that he had heard about this establishment.

" _Apparently, they're fine, and in any case, you don't lose anything trying._ " Eita had told him, giving him the address of _Eros and his Cubs_.

"I am back", sang the voice of the man who was going to exercise his expertise on him, interrupting him in his thoughts.

Without moving, he glanced at him, eager to know what he had planned to do to begin with. With his hands hidden behind his back, Tendou smiled broadly at him.

Since this is your first time, we will start soft, then as the session progresses, I will increase the degree of sadism. Have you ever practiced bondage?"

Ushijima's throat dried up.

"Once or twice", he replied.

He found his voice a little hoarse, but it must have been his imagination. Though... given the little more satisfied look of his partner, he had a slight doubt.

"Hands above your head. Grab the bar at the head of the bed", then ordered Tendou.

Feverish, he opted, and almost removed his fingers when the cold metal met his skin. He abstained from it, and swallowed for the umpteenth time.

"Good", congratulated Tendou before stepping over him, and settling on his belly. "Now I want you to spread your legs."

Ushijima obeyed again. Always caught up in bewilderment.

"Good. Now bring your legs back to you..."

"Master want me to do the frog, actually?" Ushijima remarked.

Tendou at first seemed baffled by the comparison, and then an amused smile lit up his face.

"Personally, I will see you better as a rabbit", he said, patting his client's nose from the tip of his index finger. "Now do as I say."

Ushijima therefore executed himself, not without doubting the usefulness of this position to say the least... Strange. How to say... it was really, very confusing.

Satisfied with his obedience, Tendou turned on his belly at one hundred and eighty degrees, full south, and presented him with his back. All the more puzzled, Ushijima raised his head to see, in a vain attempt, what the man above him had planned to do. Of course, the answer was not visual, but the sensations could not fool him. Tendou was tying his legs.

With both frowns, eyes probably larger than saucers, he dropped his head on the mattress, all the more disturbed, and glanced back to look, without understanding, his two hands always free of the slightest connection. Wasn't it customary to start with the wrists when talking about tying someone? Wasn't there a problem somewhere? Why was he tying his legs? Better. Why did he tie them so curiously, spread, heels against buttocks?!

"It doesn't look like that, at first glance", started to notice Tendou by tightening the ties. "But for such a muscular guy, you're very flexible. In any case, I do not know many who can bend the limbs as you just did without moaning of direct discomfort. You play sports, don't you? Yes. Surely you play sports. And not just racing in my opinion. Volleyball? You're the size to play volleyball. And the legs. Although, it could be basketball, too. You do volleyball, don't you?"

Tendou turned to him for his answer and resumed his original position on Ushijima's belly. In front of him. For his part, his client was just impregnating the questioning.

"Yes Master... I play volleyball."

"Ah", exclaimed Tendou, who did not give him time to ask how he had come to conclude that he was playing volleyball. "I knew it! Ok. So we're going to do what we do during matches. We raise our hands high to the sky!"

He gave him a concrete example by executing the pose himself, hand raised high to the sky in a position that Ushijima's expert eye could easily describe as perfect. Nevertheless, being lying down, Ushijima took a while to reflect, wondering if he should try to straighten himself on his buttocks.

However, since Tendou was still on his belly and he did not seem ready to leave his place, he had no choice but to abandon the idea and imitate it without much conviction.

Tendou cheered gleefully at his demonstration, arms always raised, not caring much for his comrade's patibular air.

"Beautiful position", he complimented him. "I can tell you're playing volleyball. Now don't move."

This is the moment Tendou chooses to get back on his feet.

With a lean gesture, he grabbed a strap that had previously been hidden in the veil of his four-poster bed and sat on his client's belly, tool in hand.

Intrigued, Ushijima watched him strap his wrists without hiding his fascination with the gesture. The young man above him had very nice hands. Long, thin fingers, light skin, not too white... It was terribly beautiful. His gaze slid down the outstretched arm, joined the shoulder, went down the flank, landed on a hip... and he began to regret that the offeror was not already naked on him... in him. Naked, anyway.

He swallowed with the thought that if the young man did his job well, he could safely come back here, in his arms. He liked this slender side of the body. He looked up at his performer's face. Yes. No doubt about it, he liked him. Physically.

"Why did master choose prostitution?"

Obviously, Tendou did not expect this question. His eyes widened slightly, and he began to stare at him, looking like he was thinking about his answer.

A mischievous smile finally brightens his face. Warm.

"I would answer that question later", he laughs before straightening up on both his legs, reaching out to the skeleton of the four-poster bed, opening a hidden valve and pressing a button. "Hang on, it's going to climb up."

"What? Climb up?" he asked, frowning, perplexed. 

And indeed he began to climb, his arms pulled upwards.

"Oh", he let go distractedly before recalling that his legs held in a certain position would not be able to keep pace.

He understood better, now, why Tendou had first preferred to tie his legs. Thus, Ushijima had no choice but to let himself be carried away. Moreover, once straightened and perfectly straight, his legs held in such a way that the tug-of-turns at his joints only increased in intensity. Not very comfortable, but the goal was certainly not to be at ease. No, clearly not.

"Is the young master well settled?" cheerfully questioned Tendou as he crouched in front of him, hands to cheeks.

"I thought we were playing a role-playing game where I was a slave", Ushijima said.

"I changed my mind", sang Tendou, swinging from right to left before getting closer, and putting a very delicate caressing touch on his torso. "You will be the young master, and I will be the slave who dreamed only of one thing, humiliating and subjugating his master. So, are you well settled, young master?"

"I... you...", began Ushijima distractedly, completely disturbed by his turn of the weather vane. 

"Yes, young Master?" whispered Tendou, directly in his ear, pinching a nipple sharply.

With his cheeks overheating, Ushijima tried to squirm in order to relieve his rising erection. Not very successful. The position did not allow him to make the slightest movement of the hip, nor, therefore, to get closer to Tendou.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, Young Master."

A hand was lost on his belly, caressing. Frustrating. Tendou was taking his time. A lot of time. It was almost unbearable. And his fingers were icy. He went down, went up, sensually mimicking the sexual act with his fingertips, touching him barely leaning. The long shivers that accompanied this gesture became untenable. Ushijima could almost have enjoyed it that way. 

"Stop...", he ends up blowing, no longer ends up with this gentle torture. "Please..."

"Um?" said Tendou before sucking his earlobe and biting into it.

Ushijima got a start, and let out a groan. It was... a little. Not much. But... so good... In addition to the way he tortures his nipple while flattering the skin of his abdomen... His glottis kept swallowing his saliva as Tendou's hand went down to the V of his pubis... and he almost groaned with frustration when the so-called hand decided to leave the ship.

"A little patience, young master", whispered Tendou before leaving the bed again.

Ushijima felt like he was torn from a dream. He blinked, lost, and returned to him only when the bed slumped again under the weight of Tendou.

"Did you know, young master? In some countries it is customary to put bells on cows."

Not immediately understanding the insinuation, it was only when Tendou presented him with a strange tool that he had never seen before, that he began to grasp his words slightly. Another part of his anatomy, other than his brain, also understood how useful the object would be.... deliciously good.

"This", began to explain Tendou by showing him the object. "Is a double nipple clamp connected to a penis ring. The two small bells that accompany the tongs are, of course, purely decorative. Nevertheless...", he added, undertaking to place the object on his body while ringing the bells.

A nipple was pinched.

"The bells..."

Followed by the second nipple.

"It's terribly..."

He stretched the silicone cord and placed the penile ring around his stretched penis to the extreme.

"Exciting."

Ushijima felt a long shiver running through his column, and a terrible tingling warmed his pubis. He wanted to feel more. Being hit. He was burning with desire. The frustration was all the more intense because he felt like he could just explode with these words.

"Young master, you're harder than stone. Would you like me to relieve this erection?"

Yes. Please, yes.

He nodded his head, and the bells were ringing at this gesture. He squeezed his butt. Trembling.

A hand passed through the hollow of his back, tempting. Lips lay against his ear.

"I didn't hear."

"Yes...", he said.

The sound of a slap echoed into the room, followed by stinging pain on his left buttock. He jumped up and let go of a squeal of surprise.

"You said?" said Tendou's caressing voice, which drew slightly on the cord of the pliers.

Ushijima swallowed again, cheeks burning, sex painfully hard.

"Yes..."

A stinging new slap rings out on his posterior.

"Stronger", said Tendou's authoritarian voice.

"Yes!" ends up shouting Ushijima, eyes closed. "Yes, please!"

Tendou pulled again slightly on the claws, his free palm caressing Ushijima's posterior, as if to congratulate him on his obedience.

"Please?"

Ushijima had a moment's hesitation. Should he call him Master or use his first name? The dilemma caused him to lose a few seconds. A new slap lands on his posterior.

"Tendou" he said in a hurry. "Please, Tendou!"

Lips rested on his carotid. Delicate.

"Since it's asked so kindly", purred his partner.

He was not asked any more. His hand rested on the burning sex of Ushijima, who failed to enjoy this simple touch. He held back, aware that Tendou would not accept that he would let go of his juice in the immediate future. Aware, too, that he would never forgive himself for having put an end, so quickly, to his session of sadomasochism.

Tendou's fingers wandered deliciously over his sex, gently tracing each vein, every curve. His touchdown was pressed, firm. He put enough grip on it to make it both painful and pleasant. With his forehead resting against the offeror's shoulder, his eyes closed, Ushijima relished the sensation without fail. And at every moment of weakness, when he reached the end of his resistance, Tendou, constantly listening to his body, made sure to slow down the flow, and tighten his grip to prevent him from enjoying.All the cells in his body trembled with joy, addicted to the sensation of his nerves on the verge of rupture. His mind could have endured this all day. His body was not so categorical. However, it was still addictive. He understood without problem that sadomasochism was perfectly suited to his desires.

He pressed his sweaty beaded forehead harder against Tendou's shoulder, soon reaching his limit.

"Tendou...", he breathed laboriously. "I'm going to..."

"I know. Hold back."

So he held back, showing extraordinary self-control. Yet it was incredibly difficult for him. Fortunately, Tendou helped him with extra pressure on the basis of his penis.

"Well, sweet little one", he breathed directly into his ear, causing Ushijima a long, uncontrollable shudder. 

The offeror rose less. Standing in front of Ushijima, he planted his hand in his hair, and forced him to raise his head. Their eyes met for the first time since the beginning of the session, and Ushijima could not help but shudder at Tendou's gaze. Predator. Eager. Filled with the flames of pleasure. Certainly, he really liked to subdue his clients. He was enjoying it.

The young man licked his lower lip, drawing the attention of Ushijima, who followed the stroke of his tongue on the pink pulp of his mouth. By reflex, he passed his own tongue on his lips, his throat dry. Observing this fact, Tendou's eyes creased with contentment and a sadistic smile stretched the cracks of his lips. Without letting go of his client's hair, he passed his other hand over Ushijima's left cheek, and stroked his thumb, his client's lower lip.

His voice became hoarse and suave.

"I wonder if this whore's mouth is capable of sucking me whole", he scolded without leaving his mouth. "Would you like to drop me?"

A blaze suddenly lit up in the hollow of Ushijima's abdomen. His gaze rested on the well-visible bump between the offeror's legs, and the young man let out a groan of envy. With his eyes half closed, he swallowed, though uncertain. If there was one thing he had never done before, it was fellatio. At least, although he had already been sucked, he had never tried, himself, to suck another man. The envy remained, however, present. He wanted to taste it. His curiosity led him to acquiesce.

"Yes. I want to taste you."

Tendou's smile grew. He stroked his face one last time, pulled his grip back on his hair, and with his free hand, began to unseed his pants. Lowering his zipper with one hand, he freed his erection and, always with his free hand, came to lay it on the lips of his client who was immediately beset by the musky smell of his taut sex.

"Lick."

His heart missed a beat, and he performed obediently without leaving his 'Master' eyes.

At this gesture, Tendou's pupils suddenly dilated, invaded his irises, and his cheeks were scarlet as he watched Ushijima make without making any comment. Nevertheless, his breath became more pronounced, and the grip on his hair was more leaned.

Open his mouth, he ordered, and, once again, Ushijima executed automatically without protesting.

Seeing this, Tendou drew heavily through the nose and bit his lower lip.

"Pull your tongue."

Ushijima performed again without thinking any further, and Tendou let out a groan of pleasure.

"I must say, young master, you're a beautiful whore. Open your mouth as quickly without hesitation... You really like it, don't you?"

Ushijima felt blushing louder.

'I..."

He did not finish his sentence. Tendou penetrated his mouth as soon as he opened his lips, and forced him to take its full length in the mouth. The bitter taste of the pre-seminal liquid was deposited on his tongue. The acorn touched the bottom of his throat, and tears of discomfort pierced the corner of his eyes, as he struggled with the regurgitation reflex that suddenly began to pulse from his stomach. He closed his eyes, fiercely invaded by his partner's sex, and spread his jaw as far as possible so that his teeth would not rub against Tendou's penis, which, short of breath, pulled harder and harder on his hair to penetrate it ever deeper.

Ushijima's heart went into a spin, beating against his ribs like a percussion drum. The sound echoed into his temples, furious. The feeling was... Unique. His senses were boiling. The taste, the smell, the touch, the noise...

"Look at me", said Tendou, without stopping to fodder him from his penis, his breath short.

He opened his eyes and plunged his pupils into Tendou's, distraught.

The view...

His five senses were going into a spin.

"You really are a whore", Tendou said, stopping to move, the sex still deep in Ushijima's throat, which was nevertheless able to breathe through the nose.

On the verge of implosion, his hips were uncomfortably twisted. A fact that did not escape the piercing view of Tendou.

"If it continues, you will come without outside help", he remarked, keeping his eternal smile. "Is it that good? To get fucked by the mouth? Do you want more? I can give you more and more, if you like."

He don't have to ask. Tendou began to move his hips again, always invading his mouth without finding any resistance from his client.

"You know what's just as humiliating as come without outside help?"

No, I don't know, thought Ushijima who felt the bitter taste of the pre-seminal liquid become stronger on his taste buds.

God, it was so good. More. He wanted more. Taste more, take more. He was willing to give his person away. More and more.

However, not fooled as to his sexual voracity, Tendou forced him to raise his head and left his mouth... before ejaculating on his face. 

Taken by surprise, Ushijima lost his footing... and ejaculated in a mighty stream which made him see a thousand candles.

"That's the most humiliating", said Tendou, releasing his mane. "Coming after facial ejaculation... without being touch."

Ushijima shuddered with disbelief and passed his tongue over a corner of his lip from which a drop of flowed. Bitter. Yes, but... Delicious.

"Next time, I want to be taken from behind", he quipped as Tendou began to loosen his wrists.

Surprised, Tendou finally bursts out laughing when he notices the seriousness of his client, as well as his determination.

"As you will, young master", he purred. "Your desires are orders."

Once fully detached, Ushijima massaged his painful joints and was allowed to take a shower. Far from being modest, Tendou observed him showering (having himself summarily cleaned) and finally spoke.

"Earlier, you asked me why I chose prostitution."

Taken a short, Ushijima thought for a moment to remember whether he had really asked this question, and then remembered, that he had indeed asked this question.

"Indeed, I wondered what might have caused a man like you to choose this path instead of taking another, in normality."

A new laugh replied.

"Ah, that's the question that many people have to ask themselves, actually", laughs Tendou. "Mah, I chose this job because Oikawa-san offered it to me. And because I'm addicted to it. Sex, I mean. I can't do without more than two hours in a row without wanting to jump around what's moving", he revealed.

Ushijima widened his eyes.

Oh but then...

"Originally", continued Tendou, pretending not to have seen his surprise. "I'm a doctor. I left the hospital because I had too much trouble with nudity. However, as a doctor, you are constantly seeing naked people. And according to patients, one does not always want to do your job wisely, although the distractions are more than enough. Colleagues can help, but only to a certain extent, if you see what I'm getting at", he winked. "Anyway, even though I loved saving lives and caring for the sick, I couldn't go on like this."

Oh. So these kinds of problems really existed?

"And yeah", laughs Tendou as he follows the thread of his thoughts. "Not glorious, but indeed, these kinds of problems do exist. Mah, I continue my job in parallel with that of gigolos. I'm the doctor who officiates for Oikawa-san in _Eros and his Cubs_. If you like, I'll take care of the members of the mansion."

So that's how it was...

It was special, but he understood it.

"I see, it doesn't always have to be easy to have an extreme libido."

"Except when you're a prostitute", laughs Tendou.

Yes. It made sense.

Ushijima left the room, went through the reception, paid the bill he was given, and thought he would probably return at the end of the week. All thought out, he had done really well to listen to Eita and come here. His problem was no longer one.

Can't wait until the end of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hip hip hip! Hourra! 
> 
> I spent my day there.
> 
> Thank you for reading! OwO


End file.
